


Ghost Story fanart for theotpeffect !!

by kuroken_brainrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by Ghost Story by avoiding avoidance, the original scene murdered me it was so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_brainrot/pseuds/kuroken_brainrot
Summary: Scene from chapter 8 of Ghost Story :)
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Ghost Story fanart for theotpeffect !!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theotpeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478) by [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance). 



> I'm sorry that I didn't do one of your prompts, but I got so excited when you mentioned Ghost Story as an option! It's one of my favorites and I was happy to reread it :) I tried to draw the scene where Marco kisses Jean's sunflower tattoo when they went home after Marco was injured because it's just so soft. Thank you so much for being a part of this!! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Inspired by Ghost Story by avoidingavoidance:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2266515


End file.
